The Suzuki Family
by Rain Pours Down
Summary: Casi has left Tohru,Kyo,and Yuki, to see her almost forgotten sister. After receiving the address from Akito she finds herself, once again lost among relatives. As Casi try's to piece her mind back together, she finds her family is darker than she ever remembered. Will they succeed in breaking the curse? Even though that means killing Kazumi, sequel to Casi Soma a distant relative.


Warning, some of the names will be changed in the future... such as i haven't written it in yet, but Tillu is now Mamoru

Casi looked down at the address once more, and walked up to the gate. She rang the doorbell, and a voice called out." Hello, how may I be of service to you?" "Um, Im here to see my family." Casi said finding it hard to speak. "What might your name be?" "Casi...Casi Sohma." A commotion of sounds came from the background, and a lady in a maid outfit came out to the gate. She gasped, and opened the gate. "Right this way Casi-sama." Casi followed the maid to a large door, and opened it. "Welcome to the Suzuki household." Casi entered the beautifully decorated room. Their was a glass candler that hung from the high ceiling, and the most beautiful furniture. Casi didn't tend to like fancy things, but the objects delighted her eyes.

The maid took Casi's things, and showed her where her room would be while she was staying their. "Do you mind, that a young girl named Kazumi is also living in this room?" "No, thank you." Casi responded. That name rung a bell in Casi's mind, but she couldn't remember why. The maid curtsied to Casi, and told her that the Suzuki family would be back from their vacation very soon, and that Casi could wait here until then. Casi nodded, and the maid left. While Casi lay sprawled out on the bed she thought about her new surroundings. She had no idea that her family could afford such a well furnished home, and she had no idea that she had another family.

Casi had never really thought about her mothers side of the family. Several questions ran through her mind. Would they accept her, in her present condition? Why, was the name Kazumi familiar to her? Why, did Akito never mention this side of the family? Casi put all of the questions aside, all of her constant thinking was giving her a headache, so she closed her eyes, and fell asleep. When Casi awoke, their was several people standing over her. Startled Casi sat up, and looked around. "Hello, Casi is it...how did you get here, and who are you?" Casi knew that the question meant something deeper than her name.

"I am Casi Sohma daughter of Kumico, and Ziro Sohma. I was given the address, by Akito Sohma. I came to visit my mothers side of the family." Their were whispers from everyone around her, but Casi heard every word with her catlike hearing. "That couldn't be Kumico's daughter, she went missing years ago." "Why is her wrist bandaged, maybe she's from a mental hospital, and she escaped." Soon, one person silenced the rest. "If she is the child of Kumico, and Ziro she will transform." An older teenage girl nudged a young teenage boy, and he went over to Casi. "Casi's eyes narrowed into slits. She didn't know the person, yet they had come over and hugged her.

She soon transformed into a cat, and scratched the boy's hand. "My words should have been proof enough." Casi hissed. The boy drew back his hand, and walked away. "She is Kumico's missing daughter. You can let Kazumi come in after Casi changes back into a human. Casi's curiosity was peaked. "What do you mean by missing daughter?" "The girl looked Casi in the eyes, and knew that Casi's question was serious. "You know that after the car accident, they took your sister, and when they went to get you, you were gone." "Why...why didn't they just take us together?" Casi asked with pain in her eyes just from remembering. "You weren't around each other." Casi was confused, the last thing she remembered from the car accident, was watching them take her sister away.

Then it hit her, she wasn't in the open when she watched them take away Kazumi, she was in a nearby alley with Akito. She had called out to Kazumi, but she was too far away to hear. Casi's thoughts were interrupted when she became human again. "After, you disappeared we, couldn't find you again. I was young then, but i remember the family going to Akito several times, and asking if he knew where you were, and every time he said "No." " Casi stared up at the girl. "I was never "missing" Akito raised me after the car accident, but he kept it a secret from the rest of the Sohma family; and i guess the Suzuki family."

The people around her were in shock. Everything they thought they knew about Casi's location, were lies. Not only were they lies, but they prevented Casi, from growing up with her sister. Soon their was a knock on the door."May I come in now?" Casi calculated the age of her sister, before she could be responded to. She was three years younger than herself, which would make her sister 15. " Yes, Kazumi you may enter." The girl said. The rest of the family left the room, before Kazumi entered. The door opened, and a teenage girl with blonde hair entered the room. She glanced at Casi, and then walked over to her. Kazumi began to cry, and she threw her arms around Casi. "I've missed you onee-chan. Casi broken into tears, and wrapped her arms around Kazumi. " I love you Imouto-san."

Kazumi let go of Casi, and sat down next to her on the bed. "What"s wrong with your wrist Onee-chan?" "It's broken." Kazumi stared at Casi in amazement. "How did that happen?" Casi told Kazumi everything that happened, from the time she "went missing" to what she did before she came to the Suzuki home. Then Kazuma took her turn, and told Casi what had happened to herself."After accident, I was taken to where the rest of our family lived, and I learned that our parents were outcast's. They both belonged to families, that had the transformation problem. I also learned that like Akito, if I die the curse will go away. I was still happy, but one day Akane, Emiko,and Takume came to visit. They knew that since I was there, if they killed me the curse would be over. They made me transform, and then they tried to step on me. Luckily their was a crack in the wall, and I was able to escape. From then on the rest of the family has guarded me, and I'm unable to do anything alone. But I don't have to worry while your here Onee-chan." Casi took in all of the information Kazuma had just told her.

Before Casi could utter another word, a bell rang, and it was time for dinner so Kazuma took Casi to the dinning hall. "Is their anything specific that you wanted to eat." "Do you have Miso soup?" "Are you sure that's what you want?" "Yes." "Okay, i'll tell the chef, give me a moment." Kazuma walked away, and the teenage boy approached Casi. "I'm Tillu." "Hello Tillu, i'm sorry for hurting you, I was just surprised." Tillu smiled "Its okay." Kazuma returned, and everyone sat at the table for dinner.

The table stretched long, but wasn't to wide, just wide enough for a person to be able to sit across from another person without invading their space. After everyone ate, they stayed at the table, but Casi kept almost falling asleep, her head bobbed up, and down. Kazuma turned to Casi. "We'll do the introductions tomorrow, for now lets just go to bed." Kazuma lead Casi back to their room. Casi fell asleep immediately in her bed, she was exhausted. Kazuma on the other hand prepared for bed looked at Casi then walked over to the light turned it off and walked over to her bed. "Good night Onee-chan." Kazuma whispered as she drifted off to sleep.


End file.
